Seeing is Believing
by tomayto
Summary: Seeing is believing but what if you're the only one who can see it? Lovino had committed suicide and Antonio thinks that it's his entire fault. But what happens when Lovino comes back and Antonio's the only one who can see him?


Hi! My first Spamano story xD Please feel free to correct any mistakes I've made! I like constructive criticism~

This is the first chapter so it MAY be a little bit confusing. It'll make more sense as the story goes on since I haven't introduced Lovino's side of the story yet. This is semi-AU, I suppose.

I hope you enjoy it!

Please review! :'D

* * *

><p>They all stood around the casket that was slowly being lowered down into the earth. Some watched with red eyes with sniffling noses while others bawled and sought cold comfort on the shoulders of their living companions. One man in particular with a curl on the left side of his soft brownish red hair sobbed and cried out uncontrollably on a clearly upset yet quiet, slicked-back blonde hair and blue eyed man. When it was finally settled in the cold and dark ground, a few picked up shovels and proceeded to cover it with dirt until a startling cry, "Don't!" a choked voice. "He- he might wake up later!" it came out sounding like a hopeful question. The men gave him a look of pity and one replied with a sympathetic and weary voice,<p>

"Tony, he's dead. We went over this." The man who was addressed opened his mouth to say more but a gentle yet firm grip on his shoulder from a man with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes made him hang his head low and slump to the ground on his knees in defeat.

He watched with unseeing eyes as they continued burying the beautifully designed casket with dirt until it was covered. It was his entire fault. _Why hadn't I noticed?_

* * *

><p>"Poor guy, he's gone mad." The man with an English accent whispered with a shake of his head to the American during the meeting. He merely replied with a nod as he stared across the room to the man with tan skin and dark chocolate brown hair sitting alone, guarding the empty seat next to him. He would look toward the door as if he was expecting someone, adjust his tie, and look at his papers with a plastic smile. Then, he would peek at the empty seat next to him and his smile would falter only to be picked up again as he dusted off the chair from any dust that could have gathered and even dusted off the name plate that was still at the empty desk. It was a cruel thing to see but the people around him did not say a word about it to him. 'He needs time' they would think to themselves and let him be. After all, it had only been yesterday since the burial.<p>

"And that is all for the meeting today." The German man concluded as he closed his folder shut. "The next one will be on Monday." Some whooped in happiness, glad that the meeting was over and others began walking toward the door to head home or to hang out.

The tan Spanish man began to pack up his papers into his folder and grabbed his jacket. He should start heading home as well, he thought until he heard his name being called by two people. "Tony! Let's grab a beer!" the Prussian man said as he slung his arm around his shoulder and began to lead him toward the exit along with the Frenchman. "You really look like ya need it." Antonio ducked from the red eyed man's arm and straightened up his shirt and tie, a habit that he had come to acquire from a certain Italian that was near and dear to his heart. He always adjusted his tie and picked at his clothes; it was an unconscious habit of his and the Spanish man found it to be more than adorable.

"Sorry, I can't!" his smile was large yet his eyes were dull. "Lovi's waiting for me! I promised I'd be back as soon as I could." The two men standing in front of him visibly flinched as their eyes grew wide. The blonde was the one to speak first,

"Mon ami…" Francis said in a soft voice and looked at him with sad eyes. "Lovino, he's… He's not here-"

"Yeah, he's sick in bed! But he'll be fine, soon. Gil, you think I can borrow five dollars? I want to buy a bag of tomatoes for him and I think I left my wallet somewhere…" Gilbert tensed up even more and he quickly grabbed Antonio's face in his hands, jerking it this way and that in worry.

"Tony, hey, you okay man?" _I may be awesome but you're scaring me._ Confused eyes stared back at him and he nodded. 'Yeah, I'm fine!' Gilbert let go of him and watched as he once again adjusted his tie and his shirt.

"Since when did you wear ties to meetings?" Francis asked him.

"Oh, just today! Doesn't it look great? Lovi gave it to me as a present a while back! I just… I…" his façade faltered for a second but then he snapped out of it and resumed talking, "I never got a chance to really wear it but I decided to wear it today since he wanted me to." His eyes began to get suspiciously bright and with an apologetic smile, he said quietly, "I should have worn it earlier, though when he told me to. It's a great tie. I was just… too lazy to wear it 'till now." Then he cleared his throat and smiled. "I should really head back home, now. Lovi's going to kill me if I even come a minute late!" Gilbert and Francis couldn't say a word as they watched their best friend dash out of the room toward an empty house with nobody waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Antonio opened the door to his house and stepped in with a bag full of tomatoes. Turns out his wallet had been in his jacket pocket the whole time. Lovino would have berated him for his forgetfulness. To make up for it, he had gotten the plumpest, ripest, and most red tomatoes he could find in the market – surely Lovino would love them! He would. "Lovi, I'm home!" he called out to the emptiness of his house. He pretended it was because he was sleeping.<p>

He walked toward the kitchen and placed the bag of tomatoes down on the floor and opened the fridge to put them inside. He counted in his head. _Any second now... He'll rush down the stairs and demand for a tomato! He will!_

Nothing. Antonio's broken smile only grew wider as he placed the tomatoes inside the fridge one by one, not caring how his vision was suddenly blurry. He made dinner for two, eating his share and wrapping up the other one just in case the Italian would get hungry during the middle of the night and wander about the kitchen for food. He wrote down on a note, "Heat for 5 minutes" and closed the fridge shut and went upstairs. He placed his jacket into their shared closet, carefully placed the once-used tie Lovino had bought for him a while ago on the tie rack and slunk over to their bed, not bothered in the least that he still had his pants and shirt on. Then, remembering that the Italian absolutely hated it when there were dirty clothes on their bed, he quickly got back up to strip himself of his clothes, put those in the closet, and went back. The bed still smelled like him even though it was faint but since it wasn't enough, he grabbed Lovino's pillow and pulled it to his chest – a move that Lovino absolutely loved even though he would slap his chest and tell him off. Then, he would gruffly raise his head up from his chest and then kiss him with his soft lips and pull back like the little tease he was. He was a tease without even knowing it. It had always driven him crazy but he loved it. Then, he'd say something along the lines of, 'Goodnight, idiot.' And then… they would both fall asleep together with Lovino holding him close and letting Antonio hold him, too.

He dropped his head onto the pillow and inhaled only to let out a choked sob when he exhaled. _And you were scared that I would be the one to leave you._

_Come back, Lovi. Come back. _

_I promise I'll treat you right and pay more attention to you._

* * *

><p>I hope that wasn't confusing and not too bad! Next part will have Lovino's side. (This fic will be talking about the past - present. With a few twists and turns!~)<p> 


End file.
